


Focused

by psyco_chick32



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was vicious; she was unattainable. And she was more focused than he'd ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focused

He watched the girl take measured steps to her small ship, wearing a wicked grin. It screamed of warning, of vengeance… of a destruction she couldn’t wait to start.

While others backed away, Miroku stared. He couldn’t help it; the look transformed her.

She’d crash-landed in the city park weeks ago, nearly mangled to death from the firefight that caused the engine failure. She was beautiful, even when broken.

The chip in her hand identified as the daughter of one of the most prominent bounty hunters in the galaxy… the man who led a colony of slayers, all killed in a vicious bombing. Sango appeared to be the lone survivor, having been on a hunt at the time.

“Naraku,” she spat while healing. “I’ll kill him.”

 _‘Why would a man like that want to destroy the hunter colony?_ ’ Miroku wondered, not for the first time.

She didn’t answer when he asked. She merely paid the credits to be put in the best pod money could buy and healed in record time – a mark of her altered blood; meanwhile, she ordered her ship be rebuilt to specifications provided by Kirara, the rocket’s onboard computer.

Journalists flocked to the Med-Center. Politicians called at all hours of the day. She ignored all, eyes distant… focused on her revenge.

 _‘What a lonely life.’_

He watched her through the cockpit’s darkened glass. She laughed, a slightly hysterical look to her face. She took off shortly after.

Miroku sighed.

He had a feeling she’d be back…


End file.
